World in Conflict Walkthrough/Mission 6
}|| Category:World in Conflict guides}} Secure the Soviet Fire Base/Clear the Vineyard Lots of units here to play around with, including helicopters. For the moment, though, don't bother with them, as there's some heavy anti-air units coming up ahead. Stick with the armor, building a couple of heavy tanks, a couple of medium tanks, and a repair tank. To supplement this force, you can either build a heavy helicopter for long-range anti-tank firing, or a medium tank or armored transports as anti-air forces. With your tanks in the fore, head down the hill towards the vineyard. When you have the requisite tactical aid points, use a laser-guided bomb on the large mansion there to destroy the anti-tank infantry inside, then start probing the defenses from the road. There will be heavy enemy forces inside, but nothing you can't handle. Repair your vehicles as they take damage (and be careful, as the artillery on the hill will be coming your way), and reset your drop zone to make your troops land in the vineyard. You will have a few helicopters coming your way here, so hopefully you brought along some Warriors or a medium attack helicopter. If not, call in a quick air-to-air strike to eliminate them. When you're ready to charge up the hill, let your tanks again lead the way, and use more bunker busters on the bunkers that guard the path. Save the AA When you near the fire base, you'll spot a couple of captured AA units on the hill nearby. You can save these and gain them as free units if you can capture the base without destroying them. When you have enough tactical aid to do so, call in a precision artillery strike on the hill nearby to clear out the troops there, being sure that the anti-air units aren't in the area of effect. More tanks will be rolling along the hilly road towards you, so mass your tanks on the road itself and start picking them off, using your repair tank to repair them as they tank damage. When you have enough tactical aid, bomb the control points here and sweep your tanks up to eliminate any remaining artillery units. Kill The Hidden Infantry After taking over the base, position the bulk of your troops in the northern and western control points to fortify them quickly. You'll be given the position of infantry in the woods; burn them out with napalm to easily complete this objective. After you fortify the hilltop, you'll be given access to a pair of heavy artillery units. Deploy them at the lighthouse and make each of them into their own squad. These guys can fire across the bulk of the map, and you'll be using them to clear out the nearby village. You also gain access to the anti-air units if you managed to rescue them without destroying them. Clear Out the Village Defenders There are four clusters of defenders in the village below, so go ahead and start using your artillery to clear them out. If you select the artillery, you can tap F and left-click on the ground to have them fire away at your target. To reveal the map, use the Aerial Recon tactical aid, then concentrate your artillery fire on the buildings with infantry inside and the fortifications around the control points. The control points will disappear as you destroy the fortifications, so take them out and keep using radar to scan for infantry units. You can complete this objective with nothing but your artillery, so keep them safe! When you've eliminated three of the control points, though, pack your troops up, move them down outside of town, and make sure they're all repaired. Save your game before destroying the fourth point. Hold The Village At this point, you'll be asked to fortify the village and hold it. There are going to be five spots that you can fortify here, and you should start doing so immediately, with preference given to the outlying zones. Move your soldiers there and try to hold out until each spot builds a full load of fortifications. When the Soviets arrived, you can attempt to hold the external portions of the town, but a better strategy might be to simply fall back to the center of town and concentrate your forces there, concentrating on heavy and medium tanks with repair tanks to back them up as your reinforcements go down. You can lose the exterior portions of the town, but if you get overrun at the center point, you'll lose the mission. But yes, your best bet here is to simply hold the center of town and use tactical aid on your opponents as they attempt to roll on you. You can slow them down a bit by calling for infantry drops and positioning them into the buildings near the outside of town; if they decide to stop and fire on your troops, bombs away! Near the end of the mission, a huge line of heavy tanks will come at you from the direction of the lighthouse, so be ready to roadblock them with tanks and use your aid to finish them off. If you can hold the center of town, though (be sure to call reinforcements as soon as they become available), you'll win the mission.